


You Can't Make Me

by JetGirl1832



Series: Day by Day [12]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: College, Drabble, Ficlet, Frenemies, Gen, Humour, Modern Era, Students, bribery with food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22281325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetGirl1832/pseuds/JetGirl1832
Summary: Alex's reputation precedes him, and you have to laugh...There a reason no one wants to take on the unenviable task of reviewing his work.
Series: Day by Day [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603093
Kudos: 11





	You Can't Make Me

**Author's Note:**

> “I have fifty other excuses I could use. Do you want me to start alphabetically?”

So Alex had a bit of a reputation which meant that no one in his class wanted to review his paper, afraid of taking on what they feared to be horrifically long and incredibly wordy. Well all except one person. One person that he’d held off on asking because he didn’t want to stoop to that level but at this rate he really didn’t have a choice. 

But he couldn’t just ask him, could he? Well he could if he just wanted him to flat out refuse which was certainly less than ideal… Which made Alex quickly form a plan of action, and brought him to the moment of entering one of the lounges in their dorm with a pastry and coffee in hand that he plopped down right in front of Burr who was sitting there.

“The answer is no.”

“You don’t even know what I’m going to ask!” Alex huffed already annoyed at being rejected so quickly.

“And the answer is still no,” Burr replied cooly.

“But why?” Alex whined.

“Because whatever I do will not match up to your standards, doesn’t matter what task you are asking my to complete so I might as well just save myself the time,” Burr replied but still reached for the coffee, “thanks for the food though.”

Alex quickly snatched the pastry away, “But that’s not nearly a good enough reason to reject helping me review my paper.”

“Isn’t it?” Burr looked up raising his brow.

“No it isn’t,” Alex frowned.

“Listen, I have fifty other excuses I could use. Do you want me to start alphabetically?” Burr looked at him with a deadpan expression.

“Sure,” Alex replied folding his arms across his chest, “if it means that you’re going to give me a halfway decent excuse as to why you won’t help me.”

“Just go away,” Burr rolled his eyes.

“No,” Alex replied firmly, “just look my paper over _once_ that’s all I’m asking, I’ll look over yours so it’s fair.”

“No thank you,” Burr snorted, “I prefer when my papers aren’t drowning in red ink thank you.”

“But-”

“Go away Alex,” Burr cut him off.

Alex let out a huff, “I’ll remember this, I’ll remember this one day in the future and you’ll regret it!”


End file.
